Lucifer Beside Me (Blood Sweat Tears)
by chipicipcieeebeyo
Summary: Park chanyeol adalah calon lucifer. Hanya saja ia benci apapun yang berhubungan dengan sebuah takdir yang mengharuskannya memilih seorang manusia yang ditakdirkan untuknya, Byun baekhyun. bagaimanakah nasib baekhyun yang tidak tau apapun setelah chanyeol menjemputnya ? / GS/Mperg/Chanbaek buuut actualy Vmin (versi asli lebih panjang di wattpad)/sorry for typo yang HQQ
1. prologue

"park chan yeol ! sebagai penerusku aku memerintahkanmu ke 99 kalinya untuk menjemput 'orang yang ditakdirkan' milikmu di dunia ppara manusia. Kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan dari lagi atau aku akan menurunkanmu dari jabatanmu kepada park se hun, adikmu"

Di sebuah ruangan inti dari seluruh kehidupan dunia iblis tampak 3 iblis yang tampak serius berbicara. Salah satu iblis tersebut duduk di singgasanya, yang satu tampak sedang bertekuk lutut tanda hormatnya kepada iblis tersebut sedang yang satunya hanya berdiri mendengarkan percakapan 2 iblis lainnya.

Iblis yang tadinya bertekuk lutut memilih berdiri begitu mendengar perkataan yang lebih berkuasa "baiklah ayah aku akan menjemputnya, aku permisi dulu"

Iblis tersebut kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang tau jika iblis tersebut tersenyum sinis dan berhenti sata benar benar sudah berada di luar ruangannya tadi "menjemputnya belum tentu berarti aku akan membawa seorang manusia rendahan kedunia ini.Aku akan menghabiskaannya terlebih dahulu dan aku akhirnya akan menjadi lucifer yang sebenarnya !"

TBC OR NAH...? YES OR NO ?

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Hai readers ! •@• aku pendatang baru nih. Gimana menurut kalian ? lebih baik d lanjutin atau nah...aku juga lagi bingung harus ngasih ini cerita gs atau yaoi. Aku minta pendapat kalian dongggg tolong review ya

Tentang jadwal kapan aku bakal update masih belum tau karena aku anak *ekhmmm pondok (yg d kurung blm tentu polos •w•) jadi waktu aku untuk update belum bisa d pastikan dan waktu holiday klo bisa aku update sebanyak mungkin...kkhamsahamnida -


	2. 1 I Hate Her

••

••

••

••

••

••

••

••

••

 **Lucifer Beside Me**

 **(Blood Sweat Tears)**

••

••

••

••

••

••

••

••

••

••

•••

Park Chanyeol membenci seluruh manusia kecuali Park Jaejong, ibunya. Menurutnya manusia itu hanyalah mahluk lemah yang telah menghancurkan rencana hidupnya.

Pernah sekali chanyeol mengamuk saat Park Yunho, ayahnya menyuruhnya menjemput 'orang yang ditakdirkan'nya dan Park Sehun,sebagai adiknya ikut angkat bicara.

"kenapa aku harus menjemput manusia rendahan tersebut sementara aku sudah memiliki Kyungsoo. Tidak bisakah ayah berhenti menyuruhku menjumput sampah tersebut ?" Tanya chanyeol suatu hari.

Park Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pusing terhadap keegoisan anak sulungnya "Tidak, kau harus menjemputnya karena itulah takdir yang di tetapkan untuk seorang lucifer. Percayalah suatu saat kau akan menyesal mengatakan 'orang yang ditakdirkan' itu adalah sampah".

Menjadi lucifer penerus ayahnya adalah impiannya srjak kecil. Akhirnya kali ini ia harus mematahkan egonya. Tapi ingat, chanyeol tetaplah iblis berego tinggi.

Malam ini chanyeol akhirnya turun ke dunia manusia dengan wujud naganya dengan sebuah rencana untuk membunuh 'orang yang ditakdirkan'nya. Sungguh ia sangat membenci 'orang yang ditakdirkan' itu walau ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Ingin rasanya ia tertawa menyatakan betapa mirisnya ia karena harus bertemu 'orang yang ditakdirkan'nya yang ternyata tinggal di srbuah gubuk d tengah hutan belantara "Tapi tidak buruk juga. aku jadi bisa menyerangnya tanpa membuat keributan di dunia

•

•

•

•

•

Byun Baekhyun, seorang yeoja dengan perawakan mungil tampak sedang cemas yang terlihat dari banyaknya keringat dingin yang ia keluarkan.

Sebenarnya baehyun telah tertidur di malam yang telah larut itu. Hanya saja perasaan tidak enak menyerangnya dan perasaan tersebut terbukti saat mata _puppy_ yang jernihnya menangkap ada seekor naga mengelilingi gubuk kecilnya.

Yah harus ia akui jika dirinya tinggal di sebuah gubuk dihutan terpencil tanpa seorang tetangga. Ia memilih mengasingkan dirinya yang sudah dicap sebagai yeoja terkutuk di kampung halamannya.

Entahlah, ia juga tidak tau kenapa takdir begitu kejam denganya setelah sebuah tanda seperti tato terukir indah di bagian perut kanan bawahnya. Setiap ada seseorang memujinya besok paginya orang itu pasti meninggal dengan cara yang bermacam macam. Sudah puluhan orang meninggal dan ia dihindari oleh orang orang sekitarnya. Akhirnya ia memilih mengasingkan dirinya dengan teriakan kebahagiaan para tetangganya.

Saat ini baekhyun terduduk lemas sambil menggigit jari di balik pintu gubuk kecilnya. Sungguh, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disekitar rumahnya.

 **"Byun Baekhyun ! keluarkah, temui naga tersebut !"**

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya tapi ia sadar itu bukanlah suaranya. Ia nenyeringit bingung hanya saja ia merasa yang mengajaknya berbicara tersebut adalah orang baik "Siapa kau ? aku tidak mau keluar dari gubuk ini ! itu sama saja aku mencelakakan diriku sendiri".

"Percayalah padaku ! kau akan menemui titik terang kehidupanmu yang terlalu lama dibiarkan kelam begitu saja. Aku tidak akan memberi taumu siapa aku sekarang tapi aku akan menjadi orang terdekat denganmu secepatnya" Sahut suara tersebut masih dengan suara yang begitu lemut tetapi tegas.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam, masih ragu dengan perintah suara misterius itu. Namun perlahan ia akhirnya berdiri dan mulai membuka pintu gubuknya dengan amat perlahan.

Park Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berputar putar mengelilingi gubuk kecil tersebut akhirnya berhenti dan tertawa remeh "wah...ternyata nyalimu besar juga manusia lemah".

Dengan paksa baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar suara berat yang sepertinya terkirim lewat sebuah telepati naga mengerikan didepannya itu "a...apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar rumahku ? apa maumu ?".

Tawa menggerikan menyapa telinga baekhyun yang dapat mendengar dengan baik "hahaha...kau bertanya apa yang kau inginkan ? yang kuinginkan hanyalah membuatmu leyap dari dunia ini ".

Merasa akan ada bahaya menyerangnya, baekhyun melarikan diri ke dalam hutan karena tidak mungkin ia masuk kembali kedalam gubuknya yang sudah tua yang memungkinkan dapat melindunginya dari naga tersebut. Pasti gubuk itu dapat hancur dengan sekali senggol naga tersebut.

"kau ternyata bodoh juga. kau tidak mungkin lolos dari seekor naga hahaha..." suara tawa chanyeol kemvali terdengar saat jaraknya dengan baekhyun sudah dekat. Ia menyiapkan cakar naganya yang amat tajam dan besar.

"tuhan tolong aku" pita baekhyun dalam hati.

"ARGHHHHH..." sebuah terikan kesakitan lolos dari bibir tipis baekhyun tepat cakar naga chanyeol melukai punggungnya yang hanya terlapisi oleh sebuah kemeja putih nan tipis. rasa lelah dan sakit yang menyerang punggungnya membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

Puas melihat baekhyun meringis kesakitan dengan nafas terengah engah chanyeol mengubah wujudnya ke bentuk sebenarnya. Tanpa perasaan ia menendang tubuh barkhyun hingga posisi baekhyun yang awalnya telungkup menjadi telentang. Ia bertambah senang saat mendengar baekhyun memekik begitu punggu terluka terpaksa bertemu dengan daun bercampur tanah dan menumpu tubuhnya "liat, bahkan hanya dengan cakaran kecilku kau sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau yang selemah ini menjadi pendampingku ? membuatku muak saja"

"siapa kau ?" tanya baekhyun diantara ringisan ringisan kesakitannya.

"Ah terimakasih telah mengingatkanku byun baekhyun-ssi. Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol calon lucifer, penguasa dunia iblis. Ya seharusnya begitu tapi karena **kau** aku belum bisa menepati posisi itu dan hidup dengan bahagia dengan kyungsoo. Baiklah waktu bertanyamu habis, ayo kita lanjutkan yang sempat tertunda" mau dikatakam seperti apapun chanyeol tetap dengan tujuan pertamanya.

Sekejap mata chanyeol mengeluarkan pedang yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk membunuh puluhan iblis yang ia tidak sukai keberadaannya. Tanpa berniat untuk memberi belas kasihan kepada yeoja mungil di depannya, ia menghunuskan pedang tersebut tepat dimana ada dedaran kehidupan didalamnya.

Tidak, pedang itu tidak langung tertancap begitu saja di dada baekhyun. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia menahan mata pedang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Lihatlah, park chanyeol tampak sangat ingin membuat namja itu mati. Tidak ada sedikitpun simpati yang tumbuh dihati melihat kemeja putih namja itu sudah ternodai oleh banyak darah segar. Matanya yang berwarna coklatpun perlahan berubah menjadi merah menyiratkan kebencian.

Baekhyun masih mencoba menahan mata pedang tersebut walau tangannya sedah dialiri oleh cairan merah segar.

Tetapi siapa yang tau apa yang terjadi saat baekhyun ikut membalas tatapan kebencian chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kesedihannya ?. Ada secuil perasaan aneh menggelayuti hati chanyeol tapi ia tidak mengubrisnya.

Hingga tiba tiba tubuh chanyeol terpelanting begitu saja setelah beberapa mereka bersitatap.

Melihat ada kesempatan baekhyun segera mendudukan tubuhnya, sekedar meringankan rasa sakit dipunggungnya. Ia bergidik ngeri saat meliat tubuh chanyeol yang berada di dekat sebuah pohon di selimuti oleh aura aneh.

"kali ini aku benar benar akan membunuhmu Byun Baekhyun !"

Mata bulan sabit baekhyun dipaksa membesar melihat tubuh chanyeol yang sedang berlutut ditumbuhi bulu bulu. Kali ini ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri chanyeol berubah menjadi seorang warewolf.

Sungguh baekhyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi membuatnya hanya melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan keajaibam itu kembali terjadi. Kali ini tepat sebelum chanyeol menyerang tubuh baekhyun dengan keganasannya, tubuhnya kembali terpelanting dengan kuat dan cukup membuatnya kehilangan kesadarannya. Terakhir kali yang ia dengar hanyalah suara yeoja yang sangat ia benci tersebut meneriakinya dengan nada...mencemaskannya "kau begitu bodoh Byun Baekhyun".

•

•

•

•

•

TBC

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•


	3. 2 Unpredictable

Lucifer Beside Me

(Blood Sweat Tears)

Suara deburan air yamg amat deraslah yang menyambut pendengaran Park Chanyeol saat ia kembali mendapatkan kesadaranya. Matanya berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki rentina mata merahnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan air terjun yang memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi. Ia menggeram kesal saat merasakan rasa sakit di punggungnya kitika ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Tanpa perlu mencari tau lagi, Ia sudah tau siapa yang menghalanginya saat hendak menerkam mati Baekhyun. Ibunya, Park Jaejong, hanya Jaejing dan Yunho lah yang dapat melakukan hal itu, tapi kali ini iya dapat mengetahuinya dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah ibunya dari caranya menyerang dirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar ? maaf membawamu kesini, rumahku sudah hancur lebur, sepertinya terkena kibasan ekor nagamu. Aku juga sudah mengobati lukamu. Walaupun aku tidak tau itu akan mempan denganmu atau tidak mengingat kau bukan manusia biasa" Suara yang begitu feminim sekaligus serak itu membuat Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang sedang berendam kaki di air terjun didepannya.

Tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun sungguh tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Semalam, ia sungguh ingin meninggalkan lelaki berbanda kekar tidak sadarkan diri itu begitu saja. Hanya saja suara misterius itu kembali menegurnya dan hati nuraninya yang tidak tega melihat keadaan lelaki itu. Dengan susah payah iya memapah badan besar itu menuju pinggiran air terjun ini sampai ia lupa bahwa dirinya sendiri terluka "Sepertinya kau masih butuh istirahat. Tidurlah, aku ingin membersihkan lukaku dulu"

Kaos putih yang sudah tidak pantas di bilang kaos baik dari warna ataupun bentuknya itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun meringis berkali-kali saat ia berusaha membukanya. Ia benar benar tidak tau seberapa dalam atau seberapa panjang luka pada punggungnya, namun dari rasa sakit saat membuka koas tidak layak itu ia dapat ngengira-ngira sepanjang dan sedalam apa cakarannya. Oh, jagan lupakan pengait branya yang bahkan terpotong oleh cakaran tersebut. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin membuka baku tidak berbentuk itu, tapi ia harus. Untung saja posisinya membelakangi lelaki yang tidak ia ketahui jenisnya itu.

"Akh...kenapa ini sakit sekali ?" gerutuan kecil itu meluncur begitu saja saat Baekhyun mencoba untuk merendam tubuh bagian atasnya. Di sungai air terjun yang tingginya hanya sepinggang yeoja kecil itu, Baekhyun terus berusaha membasahi punggungnya, sendiri.

Suara gemercik air pertanda ada orang yang ikut memasuki air bahkan tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun saking fokusnya yeoja itu. Mungkin salah satu faktor yang menyebabkanya tidak menyadari itu suara deburan air yang kuat dari air terjun. Dan hal itu adalah kesalahan besar Baekhyun karena tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

"AKHH...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!!!" pekik Baekhyun begitu sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa saja bersikap tenang, hanya saja ia merasa ada benda lunak yang menyentuh luka-lukanya. Ia refleks menahan nafasnya.

"Diamlah ! ini hanya sakit sedikit. Tak akan sesakit barusan jika kau tidak mengelak" mendengar nada rendah dari lelaki di belakangnya membuat Baekhyun semakin lupa cara bernafas. Yang dapat ia simpulkan sekarang benda yang menyentuh lukanya itu adalah lidah dari lelaki di belakangnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat lelaki dibelakangnya terlalu dekat dengan kulit punggungnya.

Lelaki itu adalah Park Chanyeol dan tidak ada kemungkinan lain selain lelaki itu. Tidak ada yang mau hidup di tengah hutan belantara selain Byun Baekhyun yang hanya sekali kali mengunjungi kota untuk membeli beberapa keperluan.

Anggap saja Chanyeol sudah gila. Ialah yang telah membuat ukiran indah di punggung yang sehaursnya putih mulus itu dan kini ialah yang menyembuhkan luka-luka itu. Setiap sapuan lidahnya, luka-luka itu tertutup dan kembali seperti semula. Parahnya jilatan-jilatan itu tidak dapat ia hentikan. Ia seakan terhipnotis dan tergila-gila dengan rasa wanita yang dipeluknya itu 'vanilla? sungguh manis'.

TBC

hai hai readers

I'm back (for very long time)

akhirnya akun aku back tu normal

oh ya ada perubahan ya buat lucifer beside me, genrenya bukan yaoi.

kenawhy? soalnya aku gk kiat iman buat bikin yaoi :v

sorry bngt yg telah aku phpin


End file.
